


Happy Ending

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, First Dates, Fluff, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi decide to watch a Disney movie to get their minds off being stuck in a dating prison for ten days.Short fluff piece.(Saiou week)





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for the Saiou Week prompts.

“We could always watch something to get our m-minds off of our situation…”

Kokichi smirked, “Are you asking me out on a date, Saihara-chan?”

“Y-yes. Yes I am,” Shuichi stood his ground. He knew he needed to figure the enigma that was Kokichi Ouma out.

“Neeheehee! Well if you want to waste your precious ten days in this prison with a liar like me, who am I to stop you?” Kokichi laughed as he mocked the detective, “Just don’t blame me when you aren’t able to graduate!”

Before Shuichi was able to respond, the smaller boy began to drag him down the hallway, towards the A/V Room.

* * *

“Ooh, look at all the Disney movies they have, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi exclaimed, as he rummaged through the collection of DVDs.

Shuichi smiled at the boy, “Do you want to watch one of those, Ouma-kun?”

“Of course not! Animated movies and musicals are the two things I hate the most!” Kokichi spoke as he worked on a tower of DVDs that was growing to be nearly his height while sitting.

Shuichi thought for a second, “That’s a lie, isn’t it?”

“Neeheehee! You got me!”

Shuichi sighed, as he leaned further into the couch. He watched Kokichi cackle as the tower of DVDs swayed and then crumbled around the violet-eyed boy. He looked so child-like and innocent, completely different than with he was with the group as a whole.

Kokichi picked up a few movies from his fallen tower, “Ooh, we could watch Aladdin! Or Cinderella! Ooh and they have the little mermaid, all of those are great choices! I just love a movie that teaches children that lying is good!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback, “Huh?”

Kokichi took a deep breath, so the detective just knew a dramatic explanation was about to follow, “Wow, did Saihara-chan miss the whole point of those movies? That’s disappointing, I thought my beloved detective was smarter than that! But that’s okay, I don’t mind explaining!” Kokichi winked at the detective and continued, “Aladdin: a movie where an orphan has to lie about being a prince just to get the girl! Cinderella is pretty much the same thing, just swap the genders and don’t even get me started on the little mermaid! She lies about her whole species and changes her whole body to get the guy! And-”

“Oma-kun, no offense, but that’s wrong,” Shuichi curtly responded, receiving a blank stare from the other, “The point of those movies is that the characters overcome the lies. Jasmine figures out that Prince Ali and Aladdin are the same person and loves him anyway. Cinderella may be a poor person and not a princess, but the prince goes to every single person in the kingdom disregarding social status to find her, so he must have seen through her trick at least a little. And Ariel only changes herself because of the prejudice her father has against humans. The point of the movies is that the characters love each other and overcome everything _despite_ the lies, not because of them.”

“Wow, Saihara-chan is so passionate about Disney movies! Who knew?” Kokichi chuckled, “But I have to ask, would any of those relationships succeeded if the characters didn’t have to overcome some sort of obstacle?”

“What?”

“If Aladdin had never lied about being a prince, do you think that Jasmine would have ever seen him again?”

“Well, probably not. But she thought he was dead right? For getting caught by the guards?” Shuichi shot back.

“Neeheehee! Ever the detective. Well then let’s look at Cinderella. She never would have met the prince if she hadn’t lied to get into the ball. Imagine if she came in wearing her normal clothes, she would have been thrown out immediately and the prince never would have seen her! And for Ariel, if she hadn’t lied about her species, they never would have been able to fall in love!”

“What’s your point, Ouma-kun?”

“My point, my beloved detective, is that you’re right! Each of these stories is about the characters overcoming the various lies presented either by themselves and others. The lies are the catalyst to the story, and end up bringing the characters together as something to rally against and overcome! Without the lies, the plots would be boring or not even happen in the first place!” Kokichi smiled wide at the confused look on Shuichi’s face.

“Ouma-kun…”

“So you see, the lies help the characters in the end. They make them better and stronger people and are used to bring people closer together! All those movies have happy endings, so doesn’t that just further prove that lying is good?” Kokichi laughed as he picked up a DVD and plopped on the couch, “I rest my case!”

Shuichi sat silent for a moment, mouth slightly agape, before he scoffed, “Ugh. Oma-kun…I think you’re over simplifying here…or projecting,” he looked into the supreme leader’s large violet eyes, “Is this conversation even still about Disney movies?”

“Of course!” Kokichi tilted his head in mock confusion, “What else would it be about?”

Shuichi let out an exasperated sigh, “Let’s just watch a movie. And none of those, either. How about…” the detective thought for a second, “Beauty and the Beast?”

Kokichi let out a boisterous laugh and plopped the DVD he was holding on the boy’s lap.

** _BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_ **

Shuichi’s eyes widened, “How did you know I was going to suggest that?”

“Because you’re boring and predictable!” Kokichi’s cackled at the boy for a moment and then spoke quieter, “But that’s a lie. I wanted to watch it too…after all…I want to see a happy ending...for the beast, I mean.”

Shuichi smiled as he stood and placed the DVD into the player. He quickly sat back down on the couch as it began to play.

About halfway through the movie, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked to find Kokichi’s head resting on it casually, as the two boys watched the movie.

_Maybe ten days with Ouma-kun won’t be that bad after all. _


End file.
